imaginaughtsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pandaboy2/Update: Absence, Stories, and More.
Panda here, with another Update blog (If i remember properly and i have already made a update blog before), and some news. Updates: Absence I realise i have been gone for a long time, and in my opinion, a bit too long. However, it cannot be helped, i feel like i've lost my will to publicly share my creativity for a while. Still, i'd like to not completely leave Imaginaughts. If i remember, which i will try hard to, i'll be checking around the wikia at the least, once a week. Stories I also realise i have left some unfinished business on this wikia, due to my absence. I've gotten y'all worked up for FoD, commonly saying "Just one more day, and it'll be done!". When i say that, i'm saying it more to myself than anybody else, because i want to finish it. It's kind of a burden on me. Whenever i think of Imaginaughts, i remember FoD, and remember that if i ever go back to that wiki, i'll have to finish FoD. Why have i stopped? Writing Block. I had gotten to the point where FoD and other stories were all i could ever think of. I was getting headaches daily just because of all the thinking. Sad part is, though, whenever i sat down to let my ideas out, i certainly felt like i was typing them, but i found i wasn't moving my fingers at all. I didn't know where to start. I had this feeling well over a month ago, and i've taken a break from writing ever since. I've also stopped my mind to run wild. And, ever since, i've been 'scared' to start writing again. There's also the thing i remember, that i'm gonna go to the beginning and terraform FoD in some way, so that it'll be more detailed, longer chapters, ect. When i first came on the wiki and started writing, i didn't worry about grammar, spelling, or details. I just bluntly wanted to put my ideas down. As a kid, it's hard to stop yourself from letting your mind run wild and, for instance, imagine a Minecraft animated fight scene- you think it'd be cool, and you're bored. So you picture it. Thing is, i wanted to write it down, and i assumed everybody would picture it like i did if i wrote it down. I know better than that now. I'm still a little weary when it comes to writing, but i think before the year ends i'll take up the job again. I Feel lost... I feel like so much has changed since i last got on the wiki...I've noticed there are some more people, and definitely more pages. Could anyone lend a hand and try to summarize some things? EDIT: User Change Well, this may confuse some things for a little while, but i'm gonna change my user completely. Gonna abandon Pandaboy, and fire up Nexter. I'm so used to being called Nexter or Nex, being mentioned as Nex, reading what my friends say to me on minecraft as Nex or Nexter, i'm just not used to Pandaboy anymore. The main thing i can think of that this would confuse, is FoD, but i'll find a way. I will wait about 3 days before i do it, though, so you guys might be able to tell me a way of changing my username. Another thing is, i want my password changed. 14:46, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, oops. When i wrote the blog title, i expected myself to write lots more than just stories and of my absence, but there isn't much more to say. Well, oops. Just imagine the title's name is "Updates". xD Thanks for reading this far, if you actually did. Bamboo is yummy. (Om nom nom!) 21:24, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts